Heavenly Host
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Thea Klein is an amnesiac ex-sklave who attends the Barsburg Military Academy. Her life had been one filled with death and blood. She remains a stoic mask until one named Mikage broke it and taught her the beauty of being alive. However, dark forces seemed to follow her for some reason leading her to find out more about her past, into the world of 7 ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

"When you walk around you hear a lot of things, and what you got to do is keep clear who your friends are, and who treated you like what. Or else the rest is garbage."

-David Mamet

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thea Klein**

It was the usual morning for the young cadets of Barsburg Military Academy except for the fact that there was a rumor that had circulated regarding Chairman Miroku's favorite student who would be joining them.

"What a show off!" a male student in the front row grumbled "Just because he is the chairman's favorite he can have special priveldges."

"Ha, if it comes to greatness and superiority, no one could compare to Shuri!"

There were murmurs of agreement and as if on cue, the guy mentioned- Shuri Oak entered gracefully as befitted for an Oak. He greeted them with a confident smile and then joined his group to catch up to what they were talking about.

The blonde guy at their back, Mikage Celestine sighed inwardly. He had grown up with Shuri to know the other blond's secrets. He was still the same- the immature Shuri who uses the Oak name and his father's influence.

It was not like Mikage does not have friends. With his impish topaz eyes and a happy-go-lucky nature, a lot of students find his presence refreshing and comforting. However, Mikage finds them snobbish though it was not that surprising as a lot of them were part of the nobles or those who wants to climb at the social ladder. He was not like that. His dream was to join the military so he could protect what he treasures the most.

"Hey, I heard he used to be a sklave."

That statement broke Mikage out of his musing. He too was really curious about the new student who would be joining them.

"I guess that would be a level up for that ex-sklave," Shuri smirked arrogantly as his friends (Mikage secretly labeled them as Shuri's goons) laughed at the Oak's jibe.

Before anyone could contribute more badmouthing, Lloyd-sensei entered the room accompanied by a really nice looking girl with child-like face and wide eyes of the striking rare color of wore the basic uniform of the cadets and her long brown hair was in high ponytail. She was really beautiful that majority of the boys, including Shuri and Mikage, blushed. Despite this, her eyes remained cold and cautious.

"Now everyone," Lloyd-sensei began "This is Thea Klein who would be joining our class from here onwards."

He gave a small smile of encouragement to the girl who seemed to be unfamiliar to what she should do in this situation. After a few seconds of reasoning with herself, she spoke in a monotoned small voice.

"I'm Thea Klein. I'll be on your midst throughout the school year."

"But you have not undergone the rigorous training we had and you're a girl!" an indignant student from the back whined.

Thea did not look offended and chose to answer cooly"I had been under Chairman Miroku's training so I do not need the training you have underwent so far. As for me being a girl, Barsburg empire is ruled by an empress, does it not? Why shouldn't females enter their service for the empire?"

Lloyd-sensei looked amused at this and saw some boys gawked at her. It was somehow demoralizing that Chairman Miroku's favorite student was a girl!

"Now Thea Klein, Miroku-sama only told you to introduce yourself. You are required report to him."

"Understood."

With that she left the room as her hair swayed from side to side as she gait. There was silence in the room. Lloyd-sensei had actually heard her exceptional talent via tidbits from higherups and Chaiman Miroku's praises of her- but that is a different matter all together. He wanted to relish this rare moment of silence endowned.

"Now then, let us all review our last lesson regarding strategies and tactics." Lloyd-sensei announced cheerfully. There was a groan at the back and the teacher fought the urge to twitch. It had been a rather short amount of quiet.

* * *

Thea Klein was walking along the corridors of the academy hearing the whispers of students- mostly those who were about to graduate and some soldiers who had been stationed. She might have a perfect poker face but she was definitely not deaf!

"Hey, look it's Chaiman Miroku's favorite pupil."

"Can that girl really keep up?"

"Did you know she used to be a sklave?"

_You bastards,you should stop blubbering all you want!. I can hear you quite well!_

Tick marks appeared on her but she kept herself nonchalant about it. She put almost all her efforts to maintain her composure under control to the point that she let her guard down a bit, leading herself to ignore a dignified looking officer with lavender eyes looking at her in interest before he moved along the way.

She reached Chaima Miroku's office, knocked and then helped herself in. She saluted at him.

"Thea Klein reporting, Miroku-sama."

"How was class, Thea?" he asked with his normal tone as he studied his most favored pupil. Thea Klein sure have changed from the crybaby (as stated by his begleiter) she was before. However, Miroku knows that this is oly a façade. She remains to be compassionate, her main weakness.

"I shall try my best to fit in, Miroku-sama," Thea answered in a voice detached of any emotions.

"But I want you to excel above others. You have been under my tutelage, my best student. You are to use what you have been trained for and what you have learned to use both in your school life and your work."

It was not a request, Thea know. This is an order. By work, Miroku meant the missions and executions she does under Chairman Miroku's orders.

"If that is what you wish, Miroku-sama." Her response was decorous as usual. She had learned it the hard way that this man held her life… and Kurena's. The chairman knows how attached she was to the scarred maid who had been bringing her food and bandaging her wounds at her stay at Charman Miroku's estate.

"Thea, you are to share a room with another student. Ask Kal for more are dismissed"

Thea performed mandatory salute and then left. Miroku made a small smile. He really hoped that she would awaken soon. He did not spare her life to be merely a doll but she would be an essential weapon for the coup d'é·tathe had desired.

That girl might have a sklave's brand. She might have been an ex-skalve herself but she is a member of a fallen royal. The princess from the fallen kingdom of Raggs.

* * *

Mikage had no roomate for the past few days so he kind off expected to have Thea Klein as his roommate. It was after all obligatory for cadets to share a room with the usual exemption of Shuri Oak whose father demanded the best for his only son.

Still… it was rather uncomfortable having a girl as your roommate. He has stacks of porn after all.

"Nice to meet you~" he greeted with a grin as he extended his arm to shake "I'm Mikage~"

Thea looked at the extended arm curiously as if it had come from the another dimension. Judging from her bewilderment, Mikage concluded that she was not accustomed to this.

He proceeded to grab her hand and shook it earning a flushing face from the brunette. She slapped his hand away and with a tone of annoyance she shrieked.

"Don't suddenly grab my hand!"

"It's a form of greeting! Don't you know that?" He defended as he rubbed his aching hand. The slap was rather filled with was shocking for Mikage to hear her voice laced with emotion(even if it had been irritation), not the robotic voice she used to introduce herself in class. Her eyes were finally bright like polished emeralds. His thoughts were deep enough that he finally noticed her leaving the room.

"Thea, where are you going?" he inquired

"Library," she answered then paused. Mikage saw her putting on the mask of calmness that did not reach her eyes. Those orbs went back to being dull but it also held sorrow and loneliness.

"You should not associate yourself with me, Mikage Celestine."

The blonde was surprised she knew his last name. He had not yet told her so.

"You would be ostracize from the rest if you stay with me," she warned.

Thea was about to continue her way when that stubborn guy declared in that cheerful voice of his words that took her aback.

"Thea, I'll be your friend. Your best friend!~"

"Stupid, did you hear what I have said?"

"I did. You're really kind Thea~ You worry for me~"

This resulted in another blushing fit. "I'm not worried at all! I just don't want an annoying guy who would blame me for their fate!"

Disregarding what she was speaking, he dragged her and she in turn was forced to follow his pace. She could use her strength to stop him but she was ordered by Kal not to be of a disgrace to Miroku-sama.

"God damn it Mikage, where the heck are you going?" Thea growled, ignoring the curious stares of some far away students whom Thea recognizes as Shuri Oak(she knew him from Kal's briefing and meeting Wakanaba Oak) and his goons.

"I never knew you have a sharp tongue, Thea. That is unbecoming of a fine young lady that you were!" Mikage joked earning a glare from those emerald orbs.

"I kid!I kid! We're going to the library as you wish."

"I told you not to get to close with me… and let me go! I can walk on my own!"

Mikage simply shook his head and smiled. "I told you that I'll be your friend, didn't I?"

The flabbergasted look on her face was definitely worth the trouble, not that it can considered one on Mikage's point of view.

"Besides, hiding your emotions would keep you short for a looong time~"

"Really?"

What Mikage had said was meant as a jest of course but Thea seemed affected at it and treated it seriously. He sweatdropped at that. Underneath Thea's stoic exterior was a normal girl...as normal as one could be if he also disregards the regal aura she held. He made a vow to make sure he could awaken her emotions, to make her smile and laugh and make tons of good memories with her.

As for Thea, she admired how this person made her dark world filled with light. She herself made a silent vow to protect this person… her first friend. Even if that meant she had to move away from him.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Hi~ I decided to write a fem!Teito since... well since my cousin advised me to... since I creep her out in my fujoshi mode. Anyways, if this gains enough favs, follows and reviews, I'll add more chapters.

That's all~


	2. Chapter 2

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."

- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

**Chapter 2: Double Life**

Thea Klein had quickly isolated herself from the rest. Not because she was a girl (though that was partly a reason especially to sexists) but because she had proven herself to be a very brilliant student. Despite this, a lot of cadets despised her and success was attributed to being Chaiman Miroku's favorite pet. She dismisses those gossips since she thinks that _these boy_s were immature and ignorant about the truth. Majority of them were from well-to-do families.

_**Don't worry, I'm here for you**_

It was that voice again. Her ever constant companion when she fells down. Sometimes it felt so real but it was just her imagination right? That voice after all was only existent in her head.

"She's cute you know," a male student commented to his friends when they saw her sitting on the fountain reading a book.

"Tough luck you have there," his friend whistled. Still he can't deny that Thea Klein was a real beauty. True that she was fun-size but she had one curveous figure. Her chest part wasn't too bulging maybe because she binds but it was enough to know that she was a girl. Her eyes were of the rarest color of emeralds. They had to admit she was so far the hottest girl they met so far.

"Hey, do you think she has ever done it?"

"Careful! What if she hears?"

"That's right! She will get Chairman Miroku to expel you."

"But she was a sklave, right?"

Thea kept ignoring them even if those can be considered sexual harassment already. Those were not true after all. Chairman Miroku does not want a broken puppet. She knows if someone would make a move on her, the chairman would most likely send his begleiter to dispose that person. It had happened already. She could go to the library but at this moment, senior cadets are present there. They were much annoying to deal with.

_**How impudent of these vile creatures to dare mock you! Mistress, let me discard them.**_

Thea blinked. After all the times that voice called out for her… it was the first time it address her as Mistress.

_Now I'm sure I've lost my sanity calling myself Mistress just like those of the nobles, _she thought.

_**Mistress, I assure you, you were and still are sane. I'm here to keep yourself from breaking. You are after all my most precious.**_

Before Thea could inquire again she heard an authoritative voice scolding those gossipmongers for their actions were not of decent cadets. She glanced and saw that it was just Lloyd-sensei. It was uninteresting so far so she went back to reading her book. Curiously, the voice did not went back.

"Thea~"

She sighed, familiar with that overly cheerful tone.

"Mikage," she greeted with another sigh as she saw the big grin on his face.

"Come on now, lighten up! It's not the right was to greet a friend." He laughed and proceeded to sit beside her. Over the months, they became so close with each other that they were already like siblings.

"I told you to stop sticking up with me lest they will start badmouthing you too."

"Na, the only words I tire of hearing are those words. I'm your friend after all~"

Thea became silent again. It was too tiring to argue with Mikage.

"Thea, let's eat our lunch!"

"I'm not hungry."

Mikage frowned as his brown eyes narrowed, "You're not eating those supplementary pills again aren't you?"

"That is none of your concern, Mikage." She flinched at the coldness of her voice. She rarely used that tone when talking with the blonde.

It was by chance that the blonde discovered Thea taking those. He had thought that she was taking drugs so he was really relieved that she was only taking supplements. However, he was still worried that she was not really eating real food.

"Ne, Thea… what is really your reason for that?" Mikage asked, ignoring her tone. He knew that it was just a defence Thea had put up. When she did not answer, he knew it was best not to pursue the subject.

"Then let's eat together like before! Let's eat yakisoba 'key. Or yakisoba pan or yakisoba rice or-"

"Stop it you yakisoba freak. I'm tired of your yakisoba gab."

"What sacrilege are you talking about the great and holy yakisoba!"He faked a hurt tone and was satisfied to see Thea stifling her laughter. It was all he could do for her friend.

"Come on now, Mikage. Today is an academic exam right?"

For someone who rarely goes to academic classes, Thea is very well-informed. Sometimes he envies her for getting the opportunity to skip those boring classes (though sometimes he forcibly drags her to attend).

"Cut me some slack! I did not study for the exam." Mikage looked at her meaningfully. She only glared at him.

"You were studying your porn weren't you?" She questioned earning a very sheepish smile from the blonde "Judging from your expression, I take that as a yes."

"But Thea~ You didn't study right?" Mikage asked a bit hopefully as Thea began to drag him to the library for a quick review.

"I didn't. But I've read enough in the past to pass myself."

Mikage pouted. Thea's photographic memory is a very handy thing to have. Too bad he does not have one.

* * *

Pollux-sensei, a dark haired teacher smiled at his students who had finished taking their test, particularly at a very pretty brunette whom he have not yet seen during one of his classes. Then again, it was not hard to know who she was.

"Miss Klein, I presume?" he inquired in a neutral voice though his gray eyes were wary.

"Yes."

Pollux-sensei was not really surprised to hear her detached voice. It was her famous trait along with her striking eyes. Pollux had never seen eyes like those and thought of them as practically non-existent because of their rarity.

"I'm a bit saddened, this is the first time I have met you." Pollux-sensei held no malice on his statement but there were snickers from most boys. It was true that Pollux only handled academics but it was still necessary for students to be present.

"I've been excused by Chairman Miroku. I am only obliged to attend practical training and exams."

Well if the rumors he heard were true, he wouldn't be surprised if she has to skip classes. This is the infamous student of Chairman Miroku after all.

"Ha, I guess it would be bad if Chairman Miroku's pet got a scratch on her pretty face," Shuri Oak spoke a bit loudly for everyone to hear.

Pollux glanced worriedly at Thea who still kept a poker face. If she heard the Oak heir's insult, she showed no evidence. Before he could reprimand the overconfident blonde, the his vision was filled with scantily dressed women.

"Sensei, Shuri brought porn with him." Mikage, the x-scared blonde from the back spoke.

Pollux was no fool not to notice the spurge of zaiphon. Judging from Shuri Oak and company's looks of bewilderment and shock, Pollux could conclude that they did not do it but the blonde Mikage. Still, this was a good excuse to scold the Oak without gaining the wrath of his father.

"I see. This is rather unfitting for Wakanaba-sama's son. I shall report his son's misdemeanor to him."

It was Lloyd-sensei, standing beside the door, who said that. Pollux sent a questioning stare only to gain a mysterious smile.

"Thea Klein, you are to report to Chairman Miroku's office. He said that he… had to talk with you about something."

Thea stood up calmly and muttered "Understood."

Pollux could only watch critically, noticing the change of her atmosphere. He could make some deduction that _that particular rumor_ about her was true.

* * *

Phantom Ripper is a demon within the military. He is a shadow who kills anyone, even those related to the military, whom the higher ups consider as an eyesore to the empire. Of course, the one who sends him his missions is Chairman Miroku. Before he could perform any assassination, the chairman has to approve of it.

And Phatom Ripper has not yet failed.

That is Thea Klein's job. She, the Phantom Ripper, executes the criminals, enemies and traitors of the Barsburg Empire. Of course with the approval of her superior which by ow is Chairman Miroku.

"D-Demon!"

She slashes the throat of a muscled bodyguard who had laughed at her appearance and dared to kill her in less than ten seconds. An exact time wherein he finally called her a demon.

"Go away, you monster!"

_Slash!_ She executes another one as the monster they decree she is. Thea forgot how much time she had spent but she finally arrived at her target.

"Please… please spare me!"

General Weiser or rather an ex-general was procrastinating himself on the ground with fear. It seemed what Chairman Miroku said about him was true. This man only held his title as a general not through experience but family influence. But that is not her concern. An order is an order. That is what she was thinking when she readied to deliver her blow.

"I… I have family!"

Thea blinked and stopped at her mid stance, lowering her weapon.

_What is family?_

Weiser took this as an opportunity. "Surely you have a heart not to kill a man with a wife and a son waiting for his return!"

Thea's green eyes darkened in disgust. Did this man think she was a fool that she does not know that his son and wife died three years ago?

_**What a pathetic fool.**_

"Do not worry, you'll meet them again in the after life."

The Phantom Ripper then delivered the last blow, cutting his head off his body. Thea could only look at the man's decapitated face etched in horror and fear. Her stomach cringed. It was not her intention to cut off the man's head. She was thinking of delivering the blow on his heart. Did her body just move on its own?

Whatever the reason, Thea would just ignore it for this time. She will contemplate on that later on. For now, Phantom Ripper has a job to do.

She still has one more target to dispose of then… she could be back in the academy wherein Mikage is waiting.

* * *

**Tenshi: **Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is up. The first part shows how Thea deals with discrimination, the voice inside her head which is in bolded italics(you do not need to be a genius to figure out who that voice belongs to) and her growing closeness with Mikage. Pollux-sensei is an OC which I really need to teach on the academics since Lloyd-sensei teaches on practical training. He(Pollux) might or might not have a role in the future… that is a secret~

Anyways, this chapter is a bit dark in the last part wherein you can finally see Thea's real job is: an assassin.

Spoilers for Chapter 3: The bishops of the 7th District would appear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pain is life- the sharper, the more evidence of life"

-Charles Lamb

* * *

**Chapter 3: Zone of God**

_**Basrburg Military Academy Infirmary...**_

Mikage does not know what to make of this scene he is seeing now. It was the image of his ever strong best friend, Thea, unconscious on a bunk. It was the first time he saw her look so frail and vulnerable that. Thea was very pale and she had a serious injury. From what, Mikage does not know.

The blonde had always wondered why she has to leave the academy every now and then, sometimes returning injured and oftentimes losing her appetite. It frightens him that Thea had been suffering alone and he was not there to protect him. She- the one who brought colors in his life, his best friend.

"Thea," Mikage breathe and grasped her hand "Why am I hopeless to help you in your sufferings?"

There was the sound of the opening door but the young blonde cadet did not look, assuming that the one who entered was the rather annoying doctor from before or one of the more considerate nurses.

"Ah, so you are Mikage-kun whom I have heard about."

The young cadet turned to see an elderly man with red eyes wearing a black cloak. Mikage recognizes him as Chairman Miroku. Then a well-built man with bandages around his eyes appeared at his side- the ever mysterious begleiter of the chairman whom Mikage does not really know.

"Sir, may I inquire what happened to Thea?"

_Manners be damned! I need to know what happened to her,_ Mikage berated himself. She was a really secretive person much to Mikage's annoyance. Sure he had known that she has no memory of her past save for the occasional dream which she often forget whenever she awakes. He can read her mood and often cheers her up but it was not enough. He wants to know whatever bothers Thea that she conceals from him.

Chairman Miroku's wine red eyes looked calculating but Mikage would not budge. He held his topaz eyes in unyeildingness.

"If you would know the truth, would you manage to look at her the same?" the chairman asked unemotionally.

"Thea is Thea no matter what!" Mikage defended "The Thea whom I know is exceptionally kind."

"What do you know about Phantom Ripper, Mikage-kun?"

Mikage told him all he knew. Phantom Ripper was Barsburg's assassin whose identity was known to a select few.

"That is the other side of Thea. She is Phantom Ripper."

Mikage widened his eyes, perhaps surprised but it was more of apparent that he was concerned. He never knew that Thea's burden was so this great!

"Ever since Thea Klein came in contact with you, she became soft like her old self was once." Chaiman Miroku's begleiter broke Mikage in his shock "As Phantom Ripper, this was the first time she had ever committed such big of a blunder. She might have died if I was not there to cover up the mess."

"Well then, Mikage-kun," Chairman Miroku called in a tone which reminds Mikage of his father "When Thea wakes up,tell her we are waiting for her."

* * *

_She was walking around the General Weiser's house to look for her target. Her head was aching and she saw a man smiling at her. Thea knew it had to be a memory. However she had not seen more as she felt herself being shot at the side and all became black._

_She was descending down slowly_

_Then she saw snow._

_White snow was falling_

_It was cold yet welcoming._

_It was the snow from her hometown..._

_So gentle_

_But so very cruel._

_She held up her hand to touch them_

_Then came red_

_Red filled her vision_

_She screamed, the red turning pitch black_

"_Wake up!" an urgent light emerged, calling through the vast abyss. She reached for it and felt warmth._

Thea's eyes opened and Mikage sighed in relief. His friend had been thrasing the bed , sweating profusely and looked so much in pain. He knew it was a nightmare.

"Thea," he called but she was not acting like usual. Mikage observed her. Thea's eyes were dull as she stared into space and wasn't particularly seeing anything. She was still in a daze.

"Damn it Thea, wake up already!"he snapped

It worked as the light in those orbs returned. However she did something unexpected. She flung herself at Mikage and held him as if he was a lifeline.

"Thea?" Mikage was rather taken aback. Of course he had comforted Thea before but never like this.

"Stay for me like this for a while, Mikage... please" Her voice was soft and broken that Mikage only hugged back and made comforting circles at her back. He said no word as he judged his presence was enough for now. After a while, she broke free from his warm embrace. She wanted to tell him everything but she fears that he would only hate her...like the others.

"Thea, you can tell me everything." Mikage encouraged

"You'll hate me... no you'll despise me."

Mikage's eyes flashed in rare anger that Thea flinched. It was the first time she ever saw him look that way. Eventually Mikage calmed down but he knew that if he ever wants Thea to talk freely, he has to break the silence.

"Thea you might be Phantom Ripper but to me you are still Thea Klein, my best friend and nothing would change that."

"How?" Thea widened her eyes in obvious surprise..

"Chairman Miroku came by and hey-" Mikage tried to stop Thea who was getting up and donning on a black cloak.

"Thea, you have not yet recovered!"

His eyes only met stubborn emeralds.

" I promised to protect you!" In a flash, the brunette left the room wherein a frustrated blonde lied on the bunk she had slept upon.

"Thea...I want to protect you too."

* * *

Thea hurried to go to Chairman Miroku's office. Mikage met him in the infirmary and this made Thea worry. The chairman might seem kind and fatherly but he is not a pushover. She would protect Mikage.

"Thea, Miroku-sama had been waiting." Miroku's begleiter was standing outside the office off Chairman Miroku.

"Kal," Thea acknowledged his presence as he opened the door for them to enter. He closed it but never moved far from it, guarding so that this conversation would not be heard. Thea dislikes Kal to a degree since he was too blunt and emotionally abusive.

"Miroku-sama," Thea saluted

"I'm rather displeased with your mission, Phantom Ripper."

Thea flinched inwardly. "My apologies, but if you order me to, I would rectify my fault."

"You seemed far more respectful and guarded, Thea Klein." Kal remarked nonchalantly as Thea cursed under her breath "Just how important is that boy to you?"

Thea was in turmoil but she was outwardly composed. It would do no good if she shows her weakness.

"He is a comrade."

"I see," Miroku nodded "Then I shall give you a chance to redeem yourself, Phantom Ripper."

Thea straightened at that, awaiting for her orders.

"It is a good thing that the Chief of Clandestine Service had tracked down your target."

"Sir?"

"We shall put your skills to test. Your target is a refugee of Barsburg Church."

* * *

_The 7th District of the Great Barsburg Empire is called to be the zone of God. It is where the greatest of churches,the Barsburg Church, is located. Anyone can ask for shelter there, even criminals and they shall have protection from the church. Not even the military can touch them. _

A red headed bishop, accompanied by a delicate purple haired bishop and a blonde delinquent bishop, walked through the corridors of the Great church. He was really worried with what that ex-militant had revealed to them in fevered frenzy last night.

"Castor," the purple haired one called his attention "The flowers are anxious. The gears of fate that we had accustomed had started to fall."

"Then that man arriving here is something not to trifle upon." Castor narrowed his eyes, his glasses glistening. He then addressed his purple haired colleague. "Labrador...was there anything else you have seen?"

Labrador's mauve eyes misted. "The ancient prophecy is about to unfold. A choice would bring the world into destruction or salvation."

"Che, this would not certainly be a picnic." the blonde groaned "Just when I thought to skip the lecture of the old fart."

"Show some respect, Frau!" Castor scolded as he hit the blonde's head "He is the Archbishop."

"You- doll freak you don't need to hit me!"

As the two started to argue, Labrador chuckled a bit. _Some_ _things never change at all_, he thought. It was so Frau to get Castor riled up.

Eventually, they reached the garden wherein the Archbishop Jio-sama had been waiting for them.

"Jio-sama" the two bishops bowed politely as Frau muttered old geezer under his breath.

"Did that man say something?" Trust Frau to be that direct.

In answer to the blonde's question, Jio came back with his. "What do you know about Phantom Ripper?"

Frau blinked. Even he had heard about that notorious assassin of the Barsburg military. Most of the criminals they have sheltered feared him. Even soldiers he had came upon to dread coming upon the path of that assassin.

According to their latest refugee, Phantom Ripper killed the ex-general Weiser and he had barely escape. He said that the assassin had to kill them because they know too much about the truth... about what really happened during the Raggs War.

Frau said as much. Castor only supplied whatever details Frau forgot.

Jio nodded, satisfied and then spoke inn a grave tone "Bastien is currently watching over the man who was on Phantom Ripper's blacklist. That assassin had not yet failed his mission till now."

Nobody needs to figure out the archbishop's order. The church holds a law of sanctuary wherein the criminals seeking refuge were not to be harmed by the military. Archbishop Jio does not want to rely on that much. Their _guest_ holds information about the Raggs War, the Barsburg Military would do everything to keep their secrets. They might even disregard the laws of sanctuary to eliminate their target and endanger the other church inhabitants.

"I'll put my dolls on alert." Castor straightened his glasses, a habit when he gets serious.

"What a pain," Frau complained "I guess there's no helping it."

Labrador nodded sadly. He could hear the whispers of the flowers regarding the Phantom Ripper. All of them spoke poignantly..

"The Phantom Ripper is a broken child. A child given with great powers and great responsibilities " Labrador only said what the flowers had said to him. He then looked at his curious companions and a solemn archbishop before he continued. "The child shall carry out the task at hand reluctantly. The slumbering angel shall awaken."

* * *

**A/N**

_Chief of Clandestine Service_- the one who controls spies and agents. This does not actually exist(probably) in the 07 Ghost world but for the sake of the story, it does. This person has the responsibilities to:

1. Investigate the military for traitors and eliminate them. (In this case, Sie gives list of traitors to Miroku who in turns usually assigns Thea a.k.a Phantom Rippper)

2. Conceal all information that would stain the Barsburg Empire(this is actually the main function that's why sie controls spies and agents. It is then safe to say that the Chief of CS is pretty knnowledgable)

3. Sending out agents and spies, putting bugs to the empire's enemies and threats.

4. Serves as the Empire's Intelligence Unit. CS is pretty much like CIA if I have to compare.


	4. Chapter 4

"One who awakens gradually out of a dream, a delicious, grotesque, impossible dream, to feel again the realities pressing into her soul"

-Kate Chopin

* * *

**Chapter 4: Phantom Ripper**

Thea had heard rumors about the Black Hawks. They are a group of warsfeils kept alive on the emperor's whim to serve as his trump card. In short, they are a group with forces and strength to reckon with fear and respect. But the brunette could have use any rumor regarding their... eccentricity.

"Eh, so this is the infamous Phantom Ripper," a dark-haired man with sunglasses grinned and handed her the candy apple which had been in his mouth. Said confectionery was dripping wet with saliva. "Want some?"

"I have to decline your offer, sir." Thea rejected. Remembering Mikage's inside joke about "Don't accept any candies from strangers" made Thea think that it was made for this man. He looked untrustworthy.

"Major Hyuuga!" a young blonde man carrying a sword yelled at the sunglasses guy "Please stop bothering her!" He then smiled at her and extended his hands. Thea accepted and shook it.

"I'm Konatsu Warren, Major Hyuuga's begleiter" he glared at Hyuuga before returning his cheerful smile at Thea "I hope he wasn't that much of a hassle."

Ignoring Hyuuga's protest, Thea muttered "No, he was not _that_ much of a hassle"

Konatsu gave a rueful smile quickly translating what she said as: You're superior is an immature and annoying man.

"Please don't call me by that handle. My name is Thea Klein."

"Mou! With you as stiff as that Thea-chan, you're no fun at all like Aya-tan!" Hyuuga comlained, unnoticing said Aya-tan entering. This ended up the major being whipped out of the way.

"Stop fooling around, Hyuuga."

Thea recognized him immeadiately. Miroku talks about him, Ayanami, who was the chief of staff. Ayanami was a handsome man with light-colored hair and mirthless eyes of lavender. Something about him was vaguely familiar but she can't remember.

"Ayanami-sama," Thea saluted respectfully.

"Thea Klein, I trust that Miroku-sama had briefed you on your mission."

Thea nodded solemnly. "The empire's menace must be eliminated."

* * *

**Barsburg Church...**

A man long past his middle age was quivering as he talked with Frau, Castor and Labrador.

"Sir,please relax," Labrador spoke soothingly "We are not forcing you to talk but we would appreciate if you provide answers for us. We need enough information too keep everyone here, including you, safe from harm's way."

The man relaxed a bit then continued from where he left off. "This is a top secret military information that not even the Clandestine Service knows. If this went out... the empire's name would be stained but... I don't want to work with those monsters!" There was clear disgust and outrage in his voice.

"I discovered that the Raggs War was not instigated by the Raggs. The King of Raggs did not declare war but was only informing that Pandora's Box was in danger of unsealing. A bishop was holding it in his safekeeping...but the military twisted the truth and if the emperor had his hands on it, I had no idea. "

The three bishops were silent. So all the history about the Raggs War they knew was wrong? It was no wonder this man was to be silenced. This would be really bad if the public would know this... especially those who had been Raggs citizen..

"I don't want to die! Please! The Phantom Ripper is out to kill me!"

"Sir, please be rest assured. The Chu-"

"No! Phantom Ripper is a monster! He's Miroku's personal executioner!"

"Do you know him?" Castor asked

The man widened his eyes"The late general told me that the assassin is still just a cadet."

Castor narrowed his eyes on that. For Phantom Ripper to be still a military student... it might mean that he is still a youth. Before the red-head could pursue more information, a knife embedded on his back and suddenly the man fell down unconscious. It was so fast that the three bishops were caught in surprise. They all turned to see a lithe figure wearing a black cloak and a black mask.

Frau immediately captured the intruder with ease. Labrador saw the assassin flinching before staying still.

"The military must be very desperate to send you out." Frau smirked coldly.

"My job is finished," Phantom Ripper's voice had a feminine edge to it. "Unhand me, bishop lest I have to eliminate you too."

"As if you could." Frau rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the assassin.

"Then... it can't be help, sir bishop."

_Whosh!_

The assassin broke free and tried to flee but Frau was very quick. Castor was readying his dolls until Labrador stopped him. The red-head looked at him questioningly.

"Observe," the soft-spoken bishop only answered "The flowers feel sadness and immense pain on the child."

The red-head narrowed his eyes. Sure, Frau was not that sloppy even if the blonde was not using all his strength. He then looked at Phantom Ripper. The assassin was able to keep up his hold but for a trained assassin, his movements were a bit poor and he was bleeding. The red-head then knew what was wrong.

"That child is still injured." Labrador voiced out.

"Sorry Lab, I have to do this" Castor then used his zaiphon. His threads restraining the assassin. The red-head went closer.

"Phantom Ripper, you have disregarded the laws of sanctuary. It is in our best interest to confine you."

* * *

Thea cursed under her breath. She was captured and was goddamn too tired to do a thing! Thea had seen how strong these bishops are. She would have been dead if they wanted her to but it seemed they wanted her alive. She can't have that. Miroku-sama would be disappointed and might lash out on Mikage and his family. She can't have that. She promised to protect him!

_**My beloved Mistress, you are in great pain. Let me take over and ease your grief.**_

It was that voice again. _W-who are you?_

_**In due time my Mistress but not now. Remember I'll destroy everything that hurts you. So please repose.**_

_Wait!_ Thea saw pure white feathers before everything turned black.

* * *

"Insolent pests, unhand me!" Phantom Ripper's voice changed into something inhumane. "How dare you attack my Mistress!" On his hand was a red jewel extending some branch like protrusions. This caught Castor off guard that he released his control over his zaiphon. In doing so, the assassin's hood was flopped over, revealing long silky brown hair. It took them a while to notice that the assassin was a girl and the one in front of them was not the assassin but a being possessing her.

"I shall be generous this time, bishops." The being hissed "It would do no good for my Mistress if you are dead."

She jumped off the window and escaped. The two bishops went closer only to see the assassin in the arms of two men guised as bishops. The hawkzile they rode only went off. They cursed theirselves for their stupidity(at least Frau was) and turned to their other companion. Labrador was using his zaiphon to heal the man's wounds.

"Lab, how is he?" Castor asked.

"His life is not on immediate danger. The knife was equipped with a drug to wipe out recent memories, this might affect his mental state."

Castor nodded. Labrador looked at his companions and instantly knew what was bothering them.

"Don't worry. Our paths would intertwine soon"

* * *

Hyuuga whistled as he adjusted the unconscious Thea for her to be more comfortable as Konatsu drove fast towards their ship.

"Major... what was that power?" the blonde asked, still remembering the appearance of Thea when she descended and the red jewel on her hand which had the same shade as her once ruby eyes before she fell unconscious.

"That Konatsu is the Eye of Mikhail." Hyuuga laughed as Konatsu paled "Fufu, Chairman Miroku plays a dangerous game. It was no wonder Aya-tan had the urge to have her."

Konatsu flushed red, misinterpreting his superior's words. "Major... please choose more subtle words."

"Haha, so you're not that innocent, Ko~Nat~Su~" Hyuuga teased.

This triggered another one-sided quarrel but they tuned down as soon as they reached their ship. They have something to report after all.

* * *

**Tenshi:**All I can say is... I don't know how to make a really convincing and realistic fight scene. To be blunt, I suck with it. Anyways, I hope you don't mind me using some OC characters. I would like to use some of the 07-Ghost characters directly but they won't be appearing until much later (e.g. Hakuren, Ouka and maybe even Capella ). These OC's are important in their own ways and I often kill them in the end(but not always).

Spoilers:

1 The Chief of Clandestine Service would appear next chapter.

2 Mikage and Thea fluff

3 An event which would remind you with Valentines Day... sort of


	5. Chapter 5

"Depend upon it, there is nothing so unnatural as the commonplace."

-Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Pint of Normalcy**

Green eyes stared into worried topaz orbs.

"Thea!" Mikage practically glomped the life out of the lithe brunette who cried out in protest. The blonde cadet apologized rubbed her temple as she was still feeling a little headache. Mikage noticed this and handed her some painkiller.

"What happened?" she asked confusedly. She remembered going on a mission, fighting that blonde bishop and then she was held up by that bishop with manipulative zaiphon. Her memories were fuzzy. The last thing she saw was white feathers and then total darkness. Widening her eyes as she recalled the transpiring events, she grabbed Mikage's hands.

"Mikage, you're fine right?" she asked worriedly as her eyes swirled in worry. Mikage was taken aback that he did not know what to do or say. Suddenly he errupted into a laugh and ruffled Thea's head affectionately, thus earning a subtle glare from her.

"Idiot, I'm not the one injured!" he said "I'm the one who should be worried about you. I'm your best friend so it's okay to share your burdens to me ya know."

Thea looked confused at his reactions. Normally, one should be disgusted or fearful of her. Who would not when she is the notorious Phantom Ripper? But this is Mikage, her very first and most precious friend... no best friend. Thea made a small sublime smile, causing Mikage's heartbeat to thump faster in amazement. It was not everyday to see her smile so naturally as that. The last time he tried to teach her... well Mikage would like to keep that to his memory. He still values his life greatly.

"Mikage," Thea called thus breaking the male out of his stupor "You know that I was a sklave, right?"

Mikage tilted his head as his brows knit in a bit of confusion"What about it?"

"I was a battle sklave , a killer machine so to speak. As far as I remember, trained by Miroku-sama to kill to the point of death.I've never know kindness or the warmth of a family but I guess having a best friend is similar." Thea said in a wistful voice. She turned to speak at Mikage but was startled by the sight of him with tears on his eyes as he smiled.

"A-re you fine?" Thea panicked. Truth be told, she had seen her a some of her targets crying before she killed them but this is her best friend(not to mention Mikage was smiling at the same time).

"Idiot!" the blonde wiped his tears with the sleeves of his uniform "Saying something like that would surely touch me."

"Why are you crying then?" Thea asked clearly confounded

"It's tears of joy!"

That day, Mikage was literally kicked out by a nurse who was annoyed that he was disturbing the patient. She the ordered Thea to rest so the brunette may be released soon.

* * *

_**3 days later...**_

Thea changed into her uniform quickly and did not bother to tie her hair for once. Mikage for his part was changing sluggisly.

"Man, that alarm was too damn loud" the blonde yawned, disregarding the etiquette cadets were instilled that says: **A civilized Barsburg soldier should not curse.**

"Mikage if you will continue to linger around here, I would go ahead of you."

This proclemation made Mikage burst with energy. He quickly grabbed Thea's hand and started running.

"Mikage, I can walk on my own!" Thea protested as she tried to keep up to Mikage's pace. How an assassin like her had trouble in keeping up with a simple cadet was puzzling. She might be the fastest in the academy but she does not have the enough strength to stop the robust blonde without hurting him.

"But if I let you go, you'll be out of my sight!"

Thea flushed and came back with a retort which made Mikage laugh as he replied back. They made a big commotion causing attention from other students. Most of them had to rub their eyes as they were seeing the normally seen stoic Thea Klein laughing. They had to admit that she was so-

"Cute~" a cadet exclaimed, entranced by what he saw.

* * *

"Ne, Mikage... why are they staring at me?" Thea asked in a low voice then ate her egg drop soup(the cafeteria lady insisted). She was unnerved by the attention she got.

"Haha, no clue either." Mikage sweatdropped as he took a bite on his yakisoba pan. He knew that his best friend was uncomfortable with those eyes focused to her. He wanted them to scram but he really can understand them. Thea looked really stunning with her hair let down and she was laughing a while ago. It was no secret that she would admirers and maybe the only person who does not know is Thea herself. Then again that was the way she was raised. Mikage can't imagine Thea being taught feelings. She was trained as an assassin for goodness sake!

"Ah, if it isn't Thea Klein," a smilling Pollux-sensei called their attention. "I really glad that you decided to grace upon my class."

"It was nothing," Thea's face was devoid of any expression but Mikage could tell that she was guarded. The two of them were not really not at ease with a teacher whose genial smiles do not match his eyes.

"I shall leave the two of you," the teacher paused and as if an after thought he added"You might stay in the academy for a while. There's a very interesting event this week, approved by the chairman. And watch out for your locker, young lady." Pollux-sensei left.

Thea narrowed her eyes but continued her meal. Looking at Mikage and knowing his question she answered. "He's dangerous."

The blonde nodded then seemed to recollect the flow of conversation earlier. "Eh, but what did he mean by your locker?"

Thea shrugged as she finished everything. She left Mikage unto his musing as she returned the utensils she used. Mikage for his part was concentrating hard. He rarely keeps up with dates unless there are holidays. This week, only one celebration Mikage knows.

"Mikage," Thea called. The blonde literally dragged the brunette,who was too surprised to fight back, towards the locker area. He was even disregarding the startled looks of the other cadets.

"Thea, we'll be going to your locker!"

* * *

"We... made... it!"Mikage wheezed as Thea sweatdroped as she tells Mikage how she can walk on her own.

"Just open your loker." He requested as he tried to catch his breath, Thea obliged only for a lot of letters to fall.

"Are these letters of challenge?" she asked after picking one of those. Mikage looked a bit troubled on how to tell that Thea just received some love letters.

"Oh my, that's a quite a number of love letters!"

"Yes Thea, you just received love letters" Mikage nodded in agreement

"Mikage, that was not me." Thea informed in a straight face.

Widening his eyes, Mikage noticed a youthful looking woman with snow white hair in a bun and mauve colored eyes. She was sort of aged but somehow it made her beautiful.

"Circe-sama," Thea greeted the woman knowing that she was the Chief of Clandestine Service.

"Don't be guarded dear" Circe chuckled "I just came to talk with Miroku regarding the upcoming Festival of Fest." Then her eyes trailed Mikage. "Boy, do you happpen to know a Kairen Celestiel?"

"He's my father," Mikage answered politely.

"I see, no wonder you faintly resemble him," she mused the addressed Thea who still looked a bit confused with the love letters" Well, my dear you would spicen things up on that event so be prepared~"

She left with a small chuckle leaving the two cadets think on how weird she was.

"What's the Festival of Fest?"

Mikage rubbed his chin as he thought that this is one awkward moment to educate his normally booksmart friend about a particular thing. Normally, it was the other way around.

"Should we go to the library?" the brunette proded. Mikage could only nod, promising to himself to answer whatever question Thea might ask to the best of his knowledge.

* * *

_**The Festival of Fest is celebrated in the honor of the god, Fest. He was supposed to be able to strengthen people's bonds. This event is particularly anticipated by couples, those who want their love to notice them or for those who simply wants to fall in love. It is a custom to give gifts and chocolates are a highly popular choice.**_

Thea sighed as she read the 9th book who supplied her the same answer as the others.

"Mikage, I don't understand." Thea admitted "Aren't bonds strengthened daily? I've also looked up the words you said earlier and the books only supplied answers I've known."

Mikage almost chuckled at seeing a frustrated Thea as she looked so cute but stopped when she gave him a glare(though it somehow made her look cuter but he didn't dare say that one out loud).

"Thea, not everything is found on books!" he chided with a grin "The Festival of Fest is for us to freely express our feelings- and feelings are ambiguous where there is no right or wrong answers."

Thea let those information sink that Mikage could see the gears working on. He ruffled her head, earning another glare.

"You'll understand when you're older, Thea."

"We have the same age." She deadpanned

"Who said I was talking about age?" he asked mischievously resulting Thea having a tick mark.

"I decided to adopt you, Thea~"

Another tick mark as the brunette snarled "You can't be my mother."

Mikage only laughed."I'll be your cool elder brother and you'll be the cute and small baby sister!"

More tick marks and this time, Thea's face darkened. He had just mentioned the two things she was questioning her capabilities(when told that she would understand when she gets older). Second was her height.

"I'll kill you, Mikage."

The blonde gulped and quickly dashed out of the library with Thea hot on his trails. He was laughing hard, knowing that she was not really serious on the killing part(hopefully). Thea for her part was annoyed at her friend but she had to admit that this was fun.

Of course, Lloyd-sensei caught them and gave them detention. He did not look upset but was bemused on their antics(particularlly the impassive Thea Klein cracking some emotions). So great was his bewilderment that they were only asked to write a four paged essay regarding the early Barsburg history(this was fine for Thea but it was hell for Mikage).

It was the first time in her stay at the academy that Thea experienced normalcy.

* * *

**Tenshi: **Well, I want a fluff scene so here it was. Okey first things first.

Festival of Fest would be what in our world is Valentines day though it's a one week celebration(in the church) but since it is a military academy, they opted for a one day celebration. It's still called festival since it is usually festive. This is merely a made up event but it would be important for the next chapters. On how, that is a secret.

Finally, here is the Chief of Clandestine Service, Circe~ what is your impression on her. Is she an enemy or an ally?


End file.
